Sentinel Scout Walker
Small and lightly built, the Sentinel is mostly employed as a reconnaissance walker, ranging far ahead of the main advance in order to find areas where the enemy is concentrated the most or to launch ambushes upon the enemy’s own forward elements. They also make excellent close support weapon platforms, especially in tight quarters where their exceptional mobility and capacity to move and fire heavy weapons comes into its own. Sentinels have very little armour, and most variants leave their single pilot exposed to the elements. This makes them illsuited to drawn-out conflicts or front line action. Sentinel pilots often have to be very careful about the targets they choose, and learn to value their small walker’s quick ground speeds. Variants with enclosed cockpits and even heavy armour do exist, but these are rarely used for reconnaissance roles. Sentinels can be equipped with a wide variety of weapon systems that give Guard commanders a decent amount of options as to what types of targets they want their Sentinel squadrons to attack. The multi-laser is the most frequently used, but long-ranged autocannons and powerful lascannons are also quite common. There are even some specialist designs, such as the Elysian Drop Sentinel, that make use of very powerful weapons such as the multi-melta, a weapon not usually seen outside of the heaviest Imperial Guard Armoured Companies. This level of tactical ability, along with their capacity for traversing more terrain types than heavier vehicles, makes the Sentinel a valuable asset to the Imperial Guard and gives Guard commanders a higher level of strategic flexibility. Sentinel Scout Walker Profile Type: Walker Tactical Speed: 10 m Cruising Speed: 45 kph Manoeuvrability: +10 Structural Integrity: 20 Size: Enormous Armour: Front 25, Side 15, Rear 15 Vehicle Traits: Enhanced Motive Systems, Open-Topped, Walker Crew: 1 Driver Carrying Capacity: None Weapons Weapons One weapon chosen from the following: • Multi-laser (150m; –/–/5; 2d10+10 E; Pen 2; Clip 100; Reload 2 Full; Reliable) • Heavy Flamer (30m; S/–/–; 1d10+5 E; Pen 4; Clip 20; Reload 2 Full; Flame, Spray) • Autocannon (300m; S/3/–; 3d10+8 I; Pen 6; Clip 40; Reload 2 Full; Reliable) • Lascannon (300m; S/–/–; 5d10+10 E; Pen 10; Clip 30; Reload 2 Full; Proven 3) Special Rules Some Sentinels are used to clear out large areas of forest and jungle using a specially adapted chainblade. Ostensibly, these blades are not designed for melee combat, but that doesn’t stop Sentinel pilots from using them against the enemy should they get too close. At the GM’s discretion, a Sentinel may be given a large chainblade (Melee; 2d10+4; Pen 4; Tearing, Unwieldy) that may be used like any other Melee weapon. The chainblade gains no Strength Bonus from the pilot and it does not replace the standard shooting weapon. Alternatively, the GM can choose to replace the Sentinel’s Enhanced Motive Systems Vehicle Trait with the Reinforced Armour and/or Enclosed Vehicle Traits. If given the Enclosed Vehicle Trait, the Sentinel loses its Open-Topped Vehicle Trait. Finally, in very rare circumstances, the GM may agree to give a Sentinel the Orbital Deployment Vehicle Trait as a way of representing the Sentinel being deployed via grav chute. However, this sort of deployment method should be considerably uncommon outside of Elysian units. Category:Ground Vehicles